The object of this invention is to provide a coupling which can be quickly released or engaged, primarily for the purpose of interchangeable mounting of rotary tooling, e.g., in the drive spindle of a machine tool, and whereby accurate and positive mounting is obtainable as regards axial and co-axial location of the tooling or for other purposes. Practical advantages in these and other respects will be apparent from the following description.